onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Goat Island Arc
The Goat Island Arc is the third filler arc of the ''One Piece'' anime. While being chased by the Marines, Luffy and his crew get lost in the fog and discover an uncharted island. They find that the island is inhabited only by an old man named Zenny and a multitude of goats. They also find a partially constructed ship on the top of the island. The Straw Hat Pirates help the old man out while hiding from the Marines led by Moore and Minchey and working to get his ship into the water. This arc was excluded from the 4Kids English dub. Summary Chased by the Marines and Into the Fog The Straw Hat Pirates are being chased by a force of three Marine ships commanded by Minchey. While the ships fire cannonballs at the Going Merry, Nami grows increasingly worried. However, due to a starvation, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy, seem more focused on finding food and water than on dealing with the Marines. As Sanji brings out some food for Robin, the others wonder where he was hiding the food until Robin uses her devil fruit powers to tickle Luffy and Chopper in order to distract them. As Nami begins to yell at them for ignoring the Marines, Zoro tells Nami to look ahead, where the sea is filled with fog, whirlpools, and many reefs. Nami decides to use these dangerous waters to evade the Marines. While following the Straw Hats into the fog, one of the Marine ships crashes into a reef, and subsequently into another Marine ship. A marine informs Minchey that the waters are classified as a Class-One Danger Zone, and that pursuing the Straw Hats is impossible. As Minchey watches the Straw Hats escape, another marine asks him to continue pursuing the Straw Hats. Minchey denies his requests and orders the ships to withdraw. The marine notes that Captain Moore gave them strict orders to capture the Straw Hats on sight. Minchey notes that he, not Moore, is the one in command of the ships currently. Minchey returns to the cabin of the ship, and the ships turn around to withdraw. Arriving at Goat Island The Straw Hat pirates arrived at the island and spotted a young goat nearby. As Sanji, Usopp and Luffy chases it for meat, the goat ran away, luring them into a trap where the crew gets surrounded by other goats. Zoro and Sanji prepares to retaliate, but is stopped by Chopper. By conversing with the goats, Chopper found out that the trap was set up by an old man, who was hiding nearby. After discovering the old man, the old man attempted to run away but got caught in the bush branches. Zoro uses his katana to cut the branches and free the old man, but the old man fainted.The crew thought that the man fainted because of Zoro's katana. When Chopper checks the old man, he was surprised to find that the man's heartbeat had stopped. They asked the goats to lead them to the man's home. The old man wakes up and as compensation for making him faint, the old man began ordering the crew around into doing chores. Zoro ventures up the mountain to look for food and happens to find a pirate boat up the mountain and informed the rest of the crew. While the crew wondered why there's a pirate boat, they decided to leave the island as they did not want to do the old man's chores anymore. However, Chopper insisted on staying as he finds out that the old man fainted not because he had a faint heart, but because he only had 3 days left to live. The next day, the crew decided to treat the old man better by doing whatever he asked for and cooking meals for him. The crew also helped in building boat which belonged to the old man. He said that he is building his own coffin, for where he will rest after he passes away. Meanwhile, Minchey found out that many years ago Zenny, the pirate money lender, was lost in these waters after stealing from pirates and that he should "be ready to kick the bucket" soon. Hence, he decided to lure the set a trap so he could get his hands on the treasures, Zenny as well as the straw hat pirates. Back at the island, Zoro realized that three days have passed by, however the old man still looked healthy. Chopper then commented that it might be a mistake. Once again, the crew decided to leave the island. Nami told them that they couldn't, because she lost their Going Merry to the old man in a game of chess and is still trying to win it back. The old man said that they would have to work for him for another 10 years on the island before they can get back their ship. Usopp suggested that they quickly leave the island, but Luffy refused as he said that he did not want to break a promise. At that time, Robin won against the old man in chess, winning back their ship. The old man commented that he had never seen such delightful pirates, and the night proceeded to a celebration. Nami tries to get the old man to say where his treasures are, and the old man revealed that he is Zenny, the money-lender. Zenny told the crew that his dream was to be a pirate king, but he is now too old to go on adventures. Luffy commented that it will never be too late for him to start his adventures. The next morning, Chopper wakes the crew up saying that the Marines had arrived on the island. Zoro prepares to fight, but Minchey discourages them, saying that they can't do anything when they only have one ship. He suggested for them to leave as the Marine Headquarters wants their head. Usopp goes up the mountain to inform Robin. At the top of the mountain, Zenny sees that the Marines had laid a trap, as there are many more Marine ships hiding in the thick fog. He got on the boat, supported by the goats, and slid down the mountain. Nami grew suspicious of Minchey when he mentioned the old man's name, "Zenny" even when they said nothing about it. Chopper also smelled gunpowder, in which he commented that the smell of gunpowder does not belong to only one ship. The crew prepares to fight, but the other Marines hiding on the island got hostage of Usopp. Zenny's boat landed on the sea, near the Marines. Minchey attempted to kill his subordinate when he suggested that they should seek for Captain Moore's support, who in turn secretly informed Captain Moore about what Minchey was up to. With Luffy's help, Zenny and his goats were able to attack the Marines. The Straw Hats then went forth to help him. Meanwhile, because of his heart, Zenny grew weaker, which gave Minchey a chance to strike. Just as Minchey was about to strike Zenny, Robin, who was on Zenny's boat, threw his abacus at Minchey. The Straw Hats then tied Minchey up. Nami then asked Zenny about his treasure, who replied that when he landed on the island along with his fortunes that was converted into cash, the goats had ate all of the cash, which is why he mentioned that the goats were his treasures. Luffy then threw Minchey back on Captain Moore's ship, who stripped Minchey off his title after he found out about his betrayal. The crew bid farewell to Zenny. To repay the Straw Hats for capturing the traitor Minchey, Captain Moore allowed them to choose their battle location. Luffy pointed to a foggy area, which caused Captain Moore's ships to land in a shipwreck due to the rocks. Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Arc Île des Chèvres it:Saga dell'isola delle capre Category:Filler Arcs